


I'll Write Our Names in the Sky

by puellamagia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also Thank you Thea for this idea, F/M, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagia/pseuds/puellamagia
Summary: "Fixer" is a High Ranking member of the Military, he goes to France for a few weeks on Vacation. This is where he meets what he believes to be his absolute soulmate, Astra. She is a ballerina and the daughter of a politician and his wife.
Relationships: RC-1140 | Delta-40 | Fixer/Original Character(s), Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious & Original Female Character(s)





	I'll Write Our Names in the Sky

Astra was busily practicing for the ballet concert that evening. She didn’t want to admit it but she was in fact quite nervous. This was the first performance she had been able to do in ages and it made her frightened to think that she could possibly mess up. She was called back to get the final fitting and stitching done. Tonight they were beginning the Nutcracker for their holiday event, she knew that her father would likely be in attendance as he loved the Nutcracker. She had heard that some high ranking United States Military members would be in attendance.

That put the pressure even more onto her, she was nervous and hoped that they would enjoy it. Astra got to go on break for a little so she could get some water, she took her phone out and read a text from her closest friend Thea. 

‘Are you ready for tonight? Because you are going to kill it!’

Astra smiled a bit as she texted back.

‘Absolutely, are you coming? I heard there’s going to be some cute guys there, maybe you’ll finally have success for once.’

Thea always messed around with Astra, they knew each other since they were both tiny.  
Allure especially desired to get married someday and start a family of her own. Alas, she hadn’t had much luck in that department. 

She set her phone back down and went out to continue practicing after practice finished that evening. She was loaded into the bus with the other ballerinas and taken to the performance hall, they were all put into costumes and Astra sat while her makeup was being done. 

All the while, one of the high-ranking officers sat in his uniform in the third row. He was reading over the playbill when he looked at the name of a certain ballerina. The name sounded awfully familiar, then it hit him, it was the same last name of a politician he had spoken to outside. Fallan had remembered that the politician had mentioned his daughter was in this show and he adored the Nutcracker ballet especially. 

He glanced up when the Overture began, he couldn’t help but notice the redhead dancing at the forefront. That had to be her! He kept a close eye on her but he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling. He normally wasn’t a believer in love at first sight but this felt like it. Oh, how he craved it. He wanted to speak to her so badly. Allure hadn’t even noticed the man staring at her, the entire focus fell onto making the show run smoothly. 

After it was all over, Astra was getting her stuff packed up before she went to go greet her parents. She hugged her father as tightly as she could.  
“It was so good to see you two again, Did you like it?” 

“You were absolutely splendid Astra. I’d like you to meet someone, I met him just before your mother and I came in,” He brought her over to where Fallan was.  
“This young man’s name is Fallan,” Astra’s father nodded.

“My name is Astra, It’s a pleasure to meet you,” She put her hand out. 

“Fallan…but please call me Fixer, I’m one of the commanders that was scheduled to be here,” He replied.

“I have to go backstage again, I’ll be seeing all of you,” Astra turned and left. 

Fixer was taken aback by the kindness the ballerina had shown him. As he was sitting in his car waiting for the crowd to leave he searched her up on Instagram. Oh, she was verified too? That made things complicated. Why would she pay him any attention, he followed her anyway. 

Astra was on the bus ride home whenever she saw her phone screen light with the notification. That military commander from earlier had followed her! She followed him back as quickly as she could and sent him a little wave emoji. She couldn’t help but squeal to herself quietly, wait till Thea heard about this! Astra knew that Thea would tell her to go for it, but Astra had no idea how long Fixer would be in France. Astra looked out the window as she texted Thea again.

‘Dude I just met the cutest guy from America, he’s some high ranking Armyman. He’s so respectful to? His name is Fallan or as he likes to be called Fixer. 

The ballerina set her phone away as the bus returned to the studio. Astra collected her things from inside and went to her car, she got in and set the small backpack on the passenger seat.   
Before she took off for her apartment she noticed a text on her phone, it was from Fixer!

She decided on answering it later when she was in her apartment. On the way home, Astra couldn’t get the way he looked at her out of her head. He seemed to be entranced by her appearance. She had never had someone look at her the way he did. After about twenty minutes she was back in her apartment and she decided to read the message.

‘I’m so glad you texted me, you are honestly so sweet. Your father is a good man, I spoke to him outside of the Auditorium. I was wondering if you’d like to go on a road trip around America with me? I live in North Dakota and the weather is lovely right now. I’m here for another few weeks and I would really like to get to know you better.’ 

Astra thought about his request for a moment. He was moving on quickly. After a few minutes, she got back to him

‘How about I show you around France. Not just Paris I mean the countryside and historical sites! I’m thinking Sunday since I don’t perform or practice that day.’

Absolutely.

Astra looked as Thea got back to her.

‘So how are you and Mr. Loverman?’ Thea asked

‘Dude we’re going on a day trip on Sunday, I can’t believe this. I think he might be in love with me Thea.’


End file.
